Mr Bean
by horvathales
Summary: Some movie description with Mr. Bean I have dreamt some days ago. Maybe next movie.


View: processing of metallic waste - sorting.  
Mr. Bean in overall is getting gloves. and getting into carriage. He shows thumbs up to his friend. Both they go for cargo and begin to chase. They chase into forbidden zone and siren begin to enlighten and horn. Security guys call them and lead them to boss.  
Boss expostulates them and says, they're next time fired up.

Meanwhile somewhere in other room man makes an bound worker is forced to sit on chair.

Bean and his friend go like wet chickens. Alarm begins and they see a monster jumping over their heads. Security men take flamethrowers and they hunt mutant. Whole factory is under fire. Beans friend is boggled down. Bean helps him. Bean pull him on grass place near factory.  
There's mutant on factorys rooftop someone like man with froggy skin.

Copters come flying, and shoot monster, but nothing serious happens. People in panic don't care about rooftop and monster. Last Helicopter brings two special dressed soldiers with electroguns with huge thunderbolts which kill mutant.

Bean get friend in car and both drive to friend's home. Then Bean drive home, in a hostel. He is tired and gets undressed. In front of mirror, he tells his teddy bear what happened. In bathroom there's no water, so Bean goes in bathtowel out of his rooms.

On hostel there's helicopter landing. People dressed like security guys from factory go out from helicopter. Everyone has rifle. They unload crate with green cross.

Bean is calling a lift. There's long time before lift comes. After he gets in, lift stops to work. Man can hear cries. People run to the roof hunted by mutant. Bean swear in the lift. When first people come on the roof, man in white coat gets out of helicopter. Soldiers force people to go to the doctor, who doesn't go, is shot. Doctor gets injection to everyones shoulder. Constantly he looks at watches. In one moment he gives a order to retreat. One soldier stumble and before he can load, one mutant take his leg and pulls him down. Doctor shoot that soldier. Mutants rip dead body of soldier.

Bean kicks in lift to work it. He drive to another floor, where he can see old lady in pink bathing cap, jiggling in the corridor. In the bathroom, he looks in mirror, if he's so ghostly. He apes in mirror, how to terrify someone. Without any trouble he returns and goes to sleep contentedly(Scene with teddy bear).

View: trucks bring roadblocks on some ways.

View: Bean gets in a car. He makes radio on. He doesn't mind about area of trace. Town is wasted. He drives to car park. Factory is fenced opaque. There are soldiers guarding at the entrance. Suddenly, Bean gets into middle of people's mass, which is running in front of something. They run to area closed by roadblocks. Bean is terrified. Some of people climb pillars of the bridge, but soldiers throw them back.

View: mutants retreat ahead of soldiers with electroguns. People retreat ahead of mutants. Who falls, that is ripped by mutants. One roadblock is given away, and soldiers give injection to the people, outcoming from this open place. There's Mr. Bean far away in a row.

Panic begins, because mutants down some reservoirs accidentally. People don't care about shoots and they roll soldiers. Bean falls in this panic and reservoir drops to him. Bean has got astounded eyes.

View: two men in suit lounge in armchairs, there are jiggers and cigars in hands. One man to other explains, how is everything done. People with injection are gathered in factory area, where they're changing into mutants.

Bean wakes up under pipe. Reservoir fell next to him. Mutants looked through incidentally. Bean watch how soldiers lead mutants to factory. He remembers, how he saw changing human arm to mutant arm, at leaving his boss. Bean has got "heureka" look. He gives pipe away and furtively he moves to the factory. He moves slowly to the room, where he saw the changing. By the way he must hide of soldiers.

Before he enters, he looks into laboratory. Doctor prepares injection. He is afraid of being a mutant. Just after injection is called by soldiers to the boss.

Bean enters laboratory. He's scatterbrained, he doesn't know what to do. But one soldier comes whingeing for dangerous task, bring antidote. Bean changes furtively containers. He is giggling noiselessly. Soldier carry away wrong container. Scared Bean sticks antidote injection himself. He wails, and gets only part of an antidote. Security hear noise, so they come. Bean is leaded to the boss.

Bean is bound. Boss swear to Mr. Bean, that is once again in wrong place. He tells him his plan to conquer all of world with mutants. Boss wants to make mutant from Mr. Bean. Bean gets injection.  
View: Mr. Bean sees monsters instead of people.  
Antidote effects, Mr. Bean is becoming musclebound man. After some moments Mr. Bean can see normal. Although boss has got electrogun, Mr. Bean jumps like frog, and takes rifle from soldier. He shoots electrogun out of boss hands. Bean jumps quickly to electrogun.

Bean lead boss to laboratory. Bean takes container with antidote. Boss tries to escape but unfortunately he falls into middle of mutants. There's a big big cry.

Mr. Bean jumps all the way to mutants. He buckle both soldiers, when he jumps on him. Doctor in this moment falls into mutant. Bean tries to catch him but unsuccessful. Mr. Bean jumps, but he doesn't spot small roof. He falls and smash up container with antidote.

Bean tries to avoid mutants. Sometimes he shove to the window, sometime he punch in door. Suddenly he observes, some mutants(antidote was used through skin) are changing back to people. These people are separated by Bean. One mutant can be dangerous alone. Mr. Bean opens factory gate and shouts to move them out. Meanwhile he stalls mutants and regulates people.

Soldiers catch sight of rolling huge mass of people. But soldiers have got only electroguns which just make shocks. Soldiers can't stop so many people and are trodden by them.Ľudí Bean destroys unchanged mutants. One by one.

View: Celebration  
There is new mayor on stage. He praises Mr. Bean for his courage. Mr. Bean apes - thumbs up and with forefinger shows, that he saved whole town, even whole world.

Finally, mayor says big "thank you".

During "cast" part is shown, how Mr. Bean is set to be new factory owner. Factory is rebuilt and works. Bean as a new factory owner sit with teddy bear in armchair(Mr. Bean shows teddy bear, how to sit) and fires big cigar, from which he coughs.

the end


End file.
